the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Nauka
Background Nauka is the middle daughter of vi Alloriel|Demon Lord Seretique Vi Alloriel Making her full name Nauka Vi Alloriel, ''and thus making her part of the Serebim Class. Despite this she is considered the weakest of her siblings due to her innate lack of physical might, and magical prowess. However; what most people often overlook, or flat out dismiss is her incredible intelligence, and photographic memory both of logic, and feelings. '''Personality' Nauka herself has a rainbow of emotions, and moods though often positive, and confident (some even consider her full of herself); she also exhibits deeps stages of depression, grief, and self realization of the trouble, and consequences she is enduring. She never hides her emotions, but rather expressed them freely, and without restraint, bawling on her bed when depressed, or absolutely bursting with joy, and merriment when happy, or full of pride, and self worth when accomplishing an experiment, or overcoming an obstacle. Character Nauka doesn't consider herself a noble, and often times speaks her mind even if it's raunchy or crude. Contrarily she is also adept at praising herself and others for a job well done, and understands the values of positive reinforcement while provoking those she dislikes with negative reinforcement. She is also considered childish, and innocent at times. Growing nervous around handsome men due to her lack of interaction with the opposite sex. In which case her dormant instincts as a Serebim kicks in, and her flirtatious attitude grows if only for a moment. She also allows this part of her nature to pick out her clothing. Finding a great appeal in high heels, leggings, and light, feathery dresses with narrow straps. At the same time, her critical thinking mind adopts a lab-coat carrying a variety of inventions, and weapons for self defense. Powers As stated before she is the weakest of her siblings, and while she is able to tap into the mighty powers only those related to the Demon Lord herself can attain; she can only do so once, or twice before collapsing due to exhaustion. Adept in all manners of magic spells she is ill equipped to cast most of them for more than a handful of times, thus she focuses primarily on spells she can utilize for her devices, and support for others such as: Lightning, and Healing spells. To make up for such a handicap she used her cunning intellect to invent numerous gadgets, and weapons to aid her in combat, or everyday life of chores, and manual labor. While many in number they are all prototypes in her eyes, and are always up for improvement, or to be disassembled for future projects. As of today her only true invention she wishes to keep is a small square metallic cube that is to be her magnum opus...if she could ever get the thing to work the way she really wants it to. Logic, and Emotion Nauka once considered her gifts a curse, a blight to the family as she could do very little to support her mother and sisters, while often times leaving herself holed up in her room to vent, or invent depending on her mood. It was only when she was given a special tutor; along with another gifted student did she learn to utilize her powers to their full potential. Alas this only caused the problems she started to worsen with very little to show for it. However; Nauka is certain that while they may not have a use for her now, she will make herself useful to them someway, somehow. Her mentor had called her an 'emotional genius'; her ability to read the room, and understand another person's feelings and empathize with strangers on levels few can fathom has caused her attitude to always shift on the positive side, regardless of how miserable she was at the time. Deep inside all she wants to do is utilize the gifts she was given to help others. Her falling short would often grief her, but knowing there were people who still needed help who are suffering more than she was helped her pick herself up, and try again. Fun Facts -Nauka was often teased about her shorter third horn, and has a tendency to hide it with accessories, or even her own hair at times. -Nauka is not a fan of jewelry. As an inventor she prefers utilizing the shiny metals into material to improve her inventions. -Nauka's constant preference to the indoors has caused her skin to be paler than it once was, and she often doesn't sleep causing dark areas around her eyes. This doesn't mean she doesn't try to make herself look good, she just hasn't been given a reason to do so yet. -Nauka's Labcoat is in itself an invention created as a parting gift from her mentor as confirmation of her graduating his class. Despite treasuring it as her greatest gift, she has often dirtied it in her many quests. -Nauka loves romance novels, and often reads them in her spare time, usually the reason she lacks any sleep. -Nauka's favorite tree is the Valeblossom tree. So much so she had one planted in her backyard. She held the story behind the tree near, and dear to her heart, and often fantasizes of finding her true love under the tree one day...she would often sit alone, silently staring at the stars for a prince that never comes. Gallery Com by timiddarkspy by kyoshuko20-dbyfbsi.png|Using this as a holder, you can change the description Timid Category:Characters